


Drop down on a desert ride

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Dubious Ethics, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rated mature because the word "dick" doesn't make an appearance, S01E01, Steve is new at work, Teasing, You can choose if he's married or not, at steve's reach, bossy javier, but it is right there, steve is done with his bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Javier rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and smiled mischievously."What?" Steve arched his brows."I'll keep doing that, you know?""Maybe I'll need to punish you then too"
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Drop down on a desert ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead tired but I'm back!!  
> I've been thinking about this one for two whole days at work haha.  
> Thanks to [hotspacepilots](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com/) for always helping me with English stuff ♥  
> Title from "Me & my girls" by Selena Gómez (because I can)
> 
> Ursula, HAPPY 18th!!! This one is for you!! ♥

It took Steve two days to figure out his partner. Said partner had bossed him around the Embassy during his first day of work, introducing him as if he was his new mascot. Steve saw him winking to almost every female under fifty around them. Steve knew well that kind of person he was.

He tried really hard to give Javier Peña a chance to relax around him but the man kept bossing him around and treating him like he was a dumb child.

It was a Friday afternoon, they had been working extra hours for days and Javier Peña had been a pain in the ass to Steve as if he wasn't doing his best to get these fucking sicarios as well. Javier went to the copy room and Steve took the given chance to follow him across the almost deserted hallways without him noticing. Steve waited outside the room and intercepted him with a hand on his chest and pushed him inside again as he was coming out. Peña tripped back a little and grabbed Steve's arm in order not to fall. His eyes went large with surprise.

"Heeyyy Peña," Steve cooed with the cockiest voice he could manage and kicked the door closed behind him; once inside he turned them around to push Peña’s back against the door.

"What's this?" Peña groaned, trying to get Steve's hand out off his chest but Steve's fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt.

"You seem stressed, Peña," Steve emphasized the P on his partner's last name.

"What are you talking about, Murphy?"

"You get really annoying when you're tired and it's worse when you're stressed on top of that," Steve informed him like he was being debriefed. He took a step forward, caging Peña against the closed door.

"Get off of me," Peña struggled to get Steve's hand off of him.

"Quit fighting, please," he said with a monotonous voice. "I think you need to chill with me, you give me headaches almost every day," Steve hunched down to be at Peña's eye level and leaned his head to the left, his nose almost touching his coworker's cheek. He exhaled pointedly, his breath brushed Peña's neck and he shivered.

"Oh, I do?" he asked but his voice trembled.

"I'd like you to make it up to me for being like this," Steve mewled, now definitely pressing his nose to Peña's face. Steve's free hand was still hanging at his side, closed in a fist. Having his insufferable partner shivering against his body filled him with a sense of power he hadn't felt for a long time.

Peña subtly tilted his head against Steve's face.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" Steve insisted, pressing against him a little bit more. Peña's hand pressed lightly Steve's forearm. "Do you want to do it now?" Steve nuzzled Peña's ear.

Peña huffed and shifted under Steve's touch. Steve noticed his hard-on against his own thigh. He shook his head.

"Tell me, Peña," he spat a little on his partner's neck when saying the letter P. "If I touch you, that will help you to relax?"

Peña was breathing heavily.

"Just say and I'll do it," Steve pressed his fingertips on Peña's moving chest. "Do you want it?" he moved his leg forward, brushing Peña's hard dick.

"Do it." Peña's voice came out so low that Steve had to ask for confirmation because he thought maybe he had imagined it.

"Yes?"

"Please," Peña sighed.

"If you ask for it like that," Steve conceded and slid his hand from his partner's chest to his belt buckle; he didn't even waste any time teasing him over his clothes, directly unbuckling it and shoving his hand inside his pants.

Peña writhed under his touch and Steve snorted proudly.

"You were longing for this, didn't you?" Steve hissed and Peña only moaned in return. Steve snook a hand around Peña's head and tangled his fingers in the hair there and started wanking him off quickly and sloppily; it must be burning Peña a bit because Steve didn't bother using his pre-come as lube. Steve thanked goodness in his head that it was Friday evening since Peña was moaning and grunting quite loudly on his shoulder.

"Do you like it now?" Steve asked in a low voice, their cheeks almost pressed together. Peña squeezed his biceps and it seemed to be all the answer he was capable of explaining. His breath was hot on Steve's neck and he tightened his fingers in Peña's hair. Steve felt empowered by the fact he was supporting almost all of Peña's weight with his body.

Days after that Steve would swear that he only tried to lick on Peña's lips because they were hanging open very close to his mouth, and it was he who caught them in a slow and sloppy kiss, but the truth was that Steve didn't know for sure who started it. Steve stopped pumping his hand and focused on the kiss. Peña was grabbing his arms for dear life and moved his hips for Steve to keep moving his hand.

Steve's hand in Peña's hair slid to the nape of his neck and pressed his fingertips there.

"Do you want to come?" Steve tried to tease him but failed when Peña caught his lips again. "Stop distracting me, Peña. You can't win this round," Steve complained and his co-worker let out a sort of a smile.

Steve wouldn't let Peña boss him around just now so he pulled his hair back, exposing his neck and attached his lips there, tonguing the hot and sensitive skin. He felt Peña melting between him and the door and marked it as a victory. "Do you need it?"

Peña grunted.

"You need to say it, or I'm stopping," Steve threatened him.

"Hmm, hmm, please," he begged in a deep voice that Steve definitely wanted to hear again. Steve sighed and quickened his hand's pace.

Peña came undone, spilling in his hand with a soft sound that contrasted all the grunting he was letting out before. Steve let him compose himself with his face hidden in his neck. It wasn't until he heard a soft whimper that Steve realised Peña had a tear rolling down the corner of his eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve's voice softened with concern. Now he was afraid of it being too much for his partner.

"I am," he was still panting against Steve's chest. "You just took me aback," he chuckled. Steve couldn't help but reciprocate the smile and wiped the tear with his thumb. Then he kept caressing Javier's hair until his breathing was even again.

"You're so nice when you're all soft and relaxed," he cooed and Javier kicked him in the shin softly.

Steve used his handkerchief to wipe his hand and helped Javier to zip his pants again.

"What was all that about?" Javier whispered to him when they were walking back to their office.

"A punishment for being so bossy and taking advantage of me being new around here," Steve informed him.

Javier rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and smiled mischievously.

"What?" Steve arched his brows.

"I'll keep doing that, you know?"

"Maybe I'll need to punish you then too"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please drop by my Tumblr, I need to feel your love ♥


End file.
